


Lady Luck

by Pipamonium



Series: Scenes [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, I'm pretty sure if you're fantasising about killing someone you're sleeping with it's 'hate sex', Murder Fantasies, PwP - plot with porn, hate sex?, no one dies though - yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipamonium/pseuds/Pipamonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd teach him the real way to fuck someone over - and it's not to fuck up an assassination, with a shallow grave chaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are We Having Fun Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Today's challenge... SMUT! This was incredibly difficult for me. I found I couldn't just write straight porn so I had to sprinkle it in between plot.
> 
> This story flips back and forth between the present and the past. There are no line breaks but I did put triple spaces when it changes. If parts feel forced it's because I'd written about 2/3's of the piece when I realized my paragraphs were getting ridiculously long. The original plan was to write a paragraph in the present, then one in the past, then back to the present. Because of that I condensed my writing as much as I could which meant I pushed a lot of info into a little space. When I decided to scrap the original plan and make the paragraphs more bite sized I tried to flesh the parts out more. I'm not too sure how that worked out...
> 
> If it isn't obvious ~ chronologically this takes place before 'Observe'

Her spine arched as she threw back her head. She reached behind to brace herself on the thigh of the man beneath her, her other hand came up to fondle her own breast which only earned her another annoyingly tripe quip from Benny. She rolled her eyes and clamped down on him hard with her core muscles as she slid torturously slow up him till only the tip of his penis remained in her. Finally - his words choked off with a wet gasp as the exquisite pressure fried the speech centres of his brain.

She let out a throaty chuckle. She could feel the muscles in his abdomen clench between her thighs. His palms were sweaty against her hips, his fingers fluttered before settling on a firm clutch as he tried to tug her back down on him. His thumbs pressed into the hollows of her hips while his fingers spread out around the sides of her ass. She gloried in his grip, she could practically feel the bruises forming. She wanted to feel it in the morning, she wanted the reminder of the power she held over him right now.

She tilted her head just enough to be able to look down her nose at his face and gasped in delight. Pleasure flooded her at the realization that he was so wrapped up in himself right now it would be ridiculously easy for her to slip one of her knives out and hold it ready. She carefully undulated her hips over him, keeping her core muscles clenched she rubbed at the tip of his cock while she fantasized about holding the knife up and ready. Plunging it down into his chest at the moment of his release. Being a true black widow and teaching him the real way to fuck someone over. And it isn’t to fuck up an assassination, with a shallow grave chaser.

 

When she had finally run her quarry to ground on the Strip at his own casino - her initial plan had been to just kill him on sight. Not the greatest plan, she’s not too proud to admit that, but it was the only one she’d been able to conceive through the red haze that filled her every time she thought of the asshole that shot her. She had managed to keep her cool and even sneaked a couple weapons past the Chairmen who frisked her. But then, there had been Swank. A character if she had ever met one. He had unwittingly calmed her down and sharpened her focus. With a bit of flirting on her behalf, and the smallest application of pressure with the ‘evidence’ she happened to have on her, he’d handed over the keys to a far more sweeter revenge.

 

Benny seemed to be gagging on his own tongue, or that’s how it sounded anyway. The gurgling noises emitting from his throat were not exactly a turn on in the normal - sane - way but it did break her from one fantasy to another. Stabbing him now would be quite enjoyable in the moment but long term she felt it would be as ashes in her mouth.

Looking down on him she could see how close he was, just a little more and he would cum, whether he wanted to or not. He was entirely under her control and she wasn’t ready just yet. In a move so sudden it shocked him away from the edge but not entirely out of the fog of lust, she relaxed her core and dropped down hard onto his pelvis. His grunt of discomfort turned to a shredded moan.

The hand that she had been using to tease her own breast dropped to his. Her hand fanned out across his pectoral. She dug her fingers in so the nails would leave welts as she dragged them down and in to toy with his nipple. She rolled the nub between her fingers just shy of painfully and was a little surprised at just how much he seemed to like it. Though she supposed it made sense - he liked the edge of danger after all or he wouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place.

She moved her other hand from his thigh to his shoulder and leaned over him. Her hair fell forward to one side of her face, save for the few strands that stuck to her back from the thin layer of sweat that glistened on her skin. If she was going to do this she was going to do it right after all. No half-assed attempts - that’s where Benny had gone wrong.

 

The giddy joy and eager anticipation that flooded her when the elevator began its ascent had been a surprise. She had been so sure that her need for revenge would overwhelm her at first sight. It hadn’t. Seeing him had been as a bucket of iced water poured over her anger and outrage, banking them into embers at the back of her mind. Without any need to try she had simply sauntered past him and his pack of body guards. Seriously - who needed that many?! How many people did he think wanted him dead and would try to assassinate him within his own Casino?

She did have to hand it to him though, the décor of his rooms was exquisite and, given a choice, she’d snatch the apartment up without a hesitation. Perhaps she would have it when this was all over. She didn’t waste more than a moment in appreciation though. Quickly and thoroughly, she made a systematic sweep of his rooms. She was careful to leave minimal evidence of her rifling. Only rendering all of his hidden weapons inert, just in case her plan failed, as she didn’t want him getting the jump on her again. That would be quite embarrassing after everything she had gone through to get here. She also hid several of her own weapons throughout the apartment, especially around the bed. If this worked, and she ended up naked with him, she wouldn’t exactly be able to bring the weapons to the bed then without giving up the game after all. She kept only a switchblade and a .45 auto pistol on her.

 

She slid the hand on Benny’s shoulder inward until the first two fingers were on the side of his throat, giving her thumb free reign to rub the entire length. She leaned down until she could nip at the skin where jaw met throat, where throat met shoulder, lastly resting her lips against his pulse point in between. She grinned sharply as the gurgling noises began again. This time because her thumb had found his Adam’s Apple and applied pressure. She maintained a steady pressure, the threat evident but not fully enforced. With some work, he could breathe plenty well enough. As long as he didn’t panic he would remain conscious. The hands on her hips flew up to clutch uselessly at her back and wrist. She moaned obscenely against his neck, her lips caught against the slightest hint of stubble on his cheek as she slowly drug them up to his ear where she purred, “Are we having fun yet?”


	2. Stay of Execution

The scene was set and the casting complete. All that was needed was costuming and the actors could take their positions. Costuming is more important than most people realize. If she were to approach him in her armour he would be much more defensive and less receptive to her advances than if she approached him in something less threatening. Naturally, she had come with nothing to wear but the clothes on her back, so a little shopping was in order. She had limited time, so the shopping would have to be through the other guests wardrobes.

Considering breaking and entering comes as easy to her as breathing, it was hardly a surprise that she’d easily dodged the guards patrolling the floor and slipped into several of the guests rooms until she found one that had a dress in her size. Just like when she’d rifled Benny’s room, she made sure to leave everything the way she found it. Other than the dress, she took nothing. She even made sure each door was re-locked before she walked away.

 

“No?” she cooed with a mock pout, batting her lashes at him coyly. Her face was hovering a few inches above his by now so she could see how his face was turning such a lovely shade of red, and was that purple making an appearance? “You can tell me,” she sweetly intoned. Whole conversations can be had with nothing other than body language and eye contact. She didn’t need him to say a single word to understand what his body was telling her. As soon as his fear to lust ratio was beginning to tip too far towards the former, she allowed her hand to drift in and up enough so that her thumb could slip off and to the side. Pressure was no longer bearing down, but the threat continued a few heartbeats longer as her hand spanned his throat.

She used the hand that had continued to tease his nipple during the entire encounter to push herself back up into a seated position. She could feel how his erection had began to wilt within in her and so was careful not to move enough to let him slip out. She gyrated slowly, timing contractions of her inner walls to massage his cock. Her wrist was still held in a loose grip and so she turned her hand to hold him in return. The hand on her back slipped down to her waist.

He regarded her warily, but didn’t seem too ready to attempt an escape just yet. She brought her free hand up to push her hair back over her shoulder. She then slowly trailed her fingers lightly around her neck, down between her breasts, across her stomach, to comb through her pubic hair. His eyes followed the seductive movement, filling with more and more lust the lower they travelled. Something halfway between a moan and a groan left him as he watched his re-engorged cock shine with her fluids as she moved herself with more vigour above him.

She found herself chewing on her lower lip to stymie the sounds that fought hard to emerge as she rolled her clit a little rougher than she usually enjoyed it. Tonight was a night for punishments, and God did it feel good, but it wasn’t quite enough. She’d never got the hang of bringing herself to any kind of satisfying orgasm. Benny offered little resistance as she tugged his hand in and replaced her fingers with his. “Make. Me. Cum.”

 

A check of the time had revealed she had plenty left before she would need to worry. She didn’t think twice about taking advantage of Benny’s facilities to clean up and make herself presentable. She kept up regular grooming and hygiene standards on a daily basis but that was more for health benefits than beauty standards.

She’d always had a hard time understanding why women would try so hard to be ’alluring’ all the time when it did nothing to forward the endgame. Sure, it attracted potential mates, but she’d always found it was much easier to do for herself than con anyone else into doing it. When acting alone the process tended to be less messy as she didn’t have to concern herself with anyone else’s needs. Having seen the results of the ‘dolling up’… she did have to admit that she might possibly understand it the smallest amount. She probably spent more time than necessary admiring the drape of the dress and enjoying the way her freshly scrubbed skin tingled. In quick order she hid her knife and pistol on her person and tucked the armour she had been wearing away with Yes Man.

She had yet to decide if Benny was just that stupid, blind, or egotistical to have such a valuable and precious commodity as Yes Man free and open to be used by anyone who happens across it. It would take her maybe half an hour with his codes to program the lines necessary to lock him up tighter than a virgin’s asshole, capable of helping her alone without losing any of his system’s potency or his ability to network with House‘s mainframe. Perhaps she would once Benny was taken care of, she did like keeping her options open as long as possible.

 

As much as she was thoroughly enjoying Benny’s attentions to her body, she was taken by complete shock with both the suddenness and strength of her orgasm. She hissed sharply through clenched teeth, every muscle in her body clenching in micro convulsions as if someone and ran a live wire through her. She grabbed Benny’s wrist in a bruising grip as his fingers flicking against her clitoris went from stimulating to painful. She’d gone from ‘not-quite-there’ to ‘dear-God-too-much’ without a pit-stop for ‘just-right’. It took her longer than normal to come down from the natural high afforded from the release of chemicals in the brain.

A little too long, apparently to Benny, since he was huffing and shifting around beneath her trying to get more friction for himself. She chuckled at his antics, with far more affection colouring the sound than she’d admit. The moment she felt de-sensitized enough, she shocked him one last time. With a little effort she managed to flip their positions without making him loose his seat. A small grunt escaped her when his weight settled over her. She was surprised to feel arousal begin to fill her again as the change of position caused him to rub against different areas that hadn’t already been stimulated that night. He couldn’t help but give tiny little rabbit thrusts even while the both of them finished arranging themselves to be comfortable in their new positions.

She dug her heels into his ass and growled at him to get on with it, to which he gladly complied. She raked her nails down his back once, twice, three times before the strength of his thrusts forced her to reach up and brace herself against the headboard. He seemed determined to drill her straight through the wall, lifting her hips with every brutal thrust. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming even if she wanted to when she came the second time.

With a snarl, Benny roughly grabbed her hips, his fingers unerringly finding the bruises they’d made earlier. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around his back, nearly loosing her grip when he pulled up to stand on his knees. His hands on her hips kept her in position on his cock through the acrobatics, uncaring of her comfort being contorted the way she was. A dozen or so thrusts that had her arching her back, unsure herself if she was trying to twist away from the pressure rubbing along re-sensitized nerves or if she was trying to screw herself further onto him. Finally, with a deep groan, he emptied himself as deeply inside her as he could force himself.

 

Living life the way she did… well let’s just say she didn’t often have to perform in front of an audience. She was perfectly capable of being suave, enticing, integrating, whatever-have-you. It had surprised and angered her to find her tongue tying up as she talked to Benny. Her words twisted up and came out all wrong somewhere between brain and mouth. She swallowed down her rising emotions before they could affect her appearance and broadcast her feelings to the world.

Somehow, despite her fumbled seduction, she’d managed to convince him to take her somewhere private. She followed him up to his place, careful to feign ignorance of any prior knowledge. Curling her long legs into the plush cushions of one of the sofas, Benny‘s guard eyed her, all the while attempting not to alert his boss of his suspicions. She was only able to truly relax and remove her hand from the hilt of the hidden gun when Benny closed the door and she’d failed to hear him utter any unusual orders. Only having told them to stand guard and keep an ear open for any noises of distress. Once they were alone, she found it far more natural to flirt and seduce him. A few words in his ear, a hand on his thigh, and things progressed to the bedroom.

No time was wasted in asserting her dominance. Before he could think to protest she had him stripped naked and shoved back on the bed. She had taken more time divesting herself of her own clothes, making a show of it so that he was panting and literally begging for it. She’d crawled up his body slowly. Trailing little kissing, licks, nips, and bites from ankle to throat. He had tried to touch her, tried to take some control back for himself, but she stopped him. This was her show. The foreplay was suitably satisfactory if a little perfunctory, she didn’t see the need to put too much effort into it. As long as he was hard, and she wet, they could come together. It was a simple thing to take hold of his cock and guide it to her entrance, to sink down on him.

 

She decided to give Benny a stay of execution for his brilliant performance. Although she felt exhausted she didn’t feel comfortable enough to let her guard down and sleep any heavier than a light doze. Benny had no such problem and clung to her possessively, softly snoring into her hair.

Sooner than expected, Benny awoke and cautiously worked his way out of bed doing his best not to wake her. He failed, but she didn’t let him know that. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened to the little noises he made as he hurriedly tiptoed about attending to, what she could only assume was, his regular toilet routine. When she heard him approaching the bed again she allowed herself to roll-over in her ‘sleep’. She struggled not to laugh when her movement caused him to jump, drop something, and skitter out of the apartment like his pants had just caught fire. She laid still, senses on high alert, until she was sure Benny was truly gone and no Chairman was going to come in for her.

Upon opening her eyes she found the note Benny had been placing when she startled him. She allowed herself to fully relax as she read through the message. She’d give him time to get away before she pick up the trail again. She wanted to toy with him a bit more before she did away with him, her only fear some wasteland punk or creature would beat her to it. Still - she wouldn’t want rush this either. No. She’d let herself sleep a few hours then she’d doll back up and take the caps she’d conned Swank out of to treat herself to some entertainment at the Gomorrah. That sounded about right. She rolled onto her side, snuggled down into the bed, and allowed herself to drift off to pleasant thoughts of how this all would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! This was seriously the hardest thing I've ever made myself write and I hope it didn't show. Too much.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. I can't grow as an author without feedback from readers! I know my writing can be an acquired taste, so please bear with me. My next piece is a reward to myself for getting the scariest bit (to me) done, it's in my 'normal' style so should best show off my writing abilities.


End file.
